Outdoor lighting can be used to illuminate various spaces outside of a home, business, or other building. Typically, low voltage lights are used for such lighting, requiring them to be wired to a transformer that transforms the higher voltage AC power (e.g., 120 VAC) to low voltage AC power (e.g., 12-22 VAC) that can be used by the lighting. While low voltage AC power is typically used for such installations, transforming the higher voltage to low voltage DC power is also possible for lighting systems.
There are different methods of wiring these lights as noted in U.S. Pat. No. RE45143, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety. This includes using an electrical “hub” that helps maintain equal amounts of voltage are provided to each of the wires connected to it.
Typically, when an outdoor light is purchased (for example, any of the outdoor lights shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 15/729,538 which is incorporated by reference), no wires are connected to its light bulb socket assembly. Hence, a contractor must at least connect one dual conductor wire to each of the sockets, thereby allowing several lights to be “daisy chained” together. Since these sockets are located within the outer light casing, the entire light assembly must generally be disassembled to complete the wiring. This can be a time-consuming process. Therefore, what is needed is a technique that decreases the installation time and effort needed for an outdoor lighting system.